Life In the Dark
by twilight6667
Summary: Raven a young girl lose's her parents to demons and has to chose to fight on either the side of good or darkness but which will she chose?


**Chapter one-The Beginning of the End **

Raven had always gone to her room upset every time her parents left to go fight the demons that roamed our city, she had always hoped that she would see them when they came back but something told her that it would be different this time. Raven jumped off the bed when she heard car doors slam, she ran to the front door and froze when she saw blue and red lights flashing, tears welled up in her eyes as a knock came at the door *no-no this can't be happening* Raven thought as she opened the door. The rain outside was pouring down as little raven saw two cops and another woman standing behind them, Raven moved aside and let them in, the cops told her what happened but the hard part was knowing before hand what was going to happen but didn't stop them from going, even though she knew she wouldn't have been able to stop them from going, they would have said it was there duty. Tears streamed down Ravens cheeks as the other woman and the female cop brought Raven to pack her stuff as the other cop stayed downstairs, when they reached Ravens room the female cop turned to raven "how old are you" she asked looking at her and looked up at the other woman, Raven wiped her tears away and looked at her, Ravens voice shook as she answered, "I-I'm ten" she said and looked down as the cop looked to her then to the other woman, "she's two young to start her off in training just yet, well have to put her in your care until she comes of the right age to train, and when she does they'll come and get her, ok Amy" the cop said as she looked to the other woman. Amy turned to raven with a sad smile on her face as she helped to finish packing Ravens bag, Raven turned to the cop and in hoping that she couldn't tell she would be lying said "I turn eleven at the beginning of the next month", she couldn't help her anger against who ever had killed her parents, she wanted to get them back. Raven was just so angry that her parents had left her alone that night, it hadn't even been their night to work, and they had been called in by a Co-Worker to take over the shift for someone who was sick. Ravens thoughts burned in her mind as she cried, not caring that the woman was there, Amy came over and gave raven a gentle hug and repeated over and over to her "it's ok, it'll be ok" softly as the female cop walked out of the room and downstairs to talk to the other male cop, when they were done with ravens stuff, Amy brought raven down and sat raven down in her car, As the cops talked to Amy about what they were planning to do with her, Raven sat closer to the window so she could hear what they were saying. "I say we start her training right away, they do have ways to take her memories away so that she wont remember this night or any other ones" the male cop said looking at Amy's car and then back to Amy, Amy looked at him shocked, "you think we should get rid of her memories, so that you guys can up the training and make her better then the rest, I think not, she's far to young, I do not believe she's even ten let alone turning eleven " Amy said looking at the two cops "I'm taking her with me until they decide on what they want to do" Amy said before they could say anything she walked to the car and got in and smiled at raven, as raven watched Amy pull away from her childhood home. Raven turned to Amy "what do they mean by training" Raven asked as Amy looked in the mirror at her, "when they mean training, they mean to get you ready to help fight against the demons so that we can keep our world in the light and not in the darkness so it will not be tainted, but you don't have to worry about that right now" Amy said looking back out the front window and pushing her foot on the brake, raven jerked forward and looked out the front of the car and saw a wolf standing over a body, blood dripping from it's mouth, when the car lights hit it's body it shifted into a handsome young man. "Raven get down" Amy said pulling a gun from the glove box and putting it beside her as the man came toward the car. Amy rolled down her window an inch as the man reached the side of the car, "oh my, what do we have here, your wandering the streets at night, don't you know that's not safe out here" the man said and dangerous smile crossing his face as he looked at Amy, Amy's hand twitched on the gun, "your best to move your meal off the road and get out of my way demon" Amy said looking at him, raven watched from the floor of the car and held a sneeze from showing she was there. Raven covered her nose and mouth knowing she wouldn't be able to hold it for long, the young man backed away from the car smiling as he pulled the body off the road and came back to the car, "is that better for you old woman" he said looking at Amy hunger in his eyes as Amy started the car up, Raven sneezed as Amy stepped on the gas, the man saw raven and transformed into a wolf. Amy pulled away from the demon wolf and raven watched as he followed the car, dragging his claws on the side of the car until Amy put the gun out the window and hit the wolfs right shoulder with a bullet, the wolf howled and Amy put the gun back in the glove box and looked at raven worried. As they pulled up to an old house raven looked out the window, "ok time to grab your bags and get you settled in" Amy said getting out of the car after popping the trunk, raven looked around, seeing woods around the house and shivered. Raven got out of the car and picked up the bags that Amy had left for her, Amy unlocked the door and raven followed Amy upstairs into a small Childs bedroom and looked around as Amy placed ravens stuff on the bed, "you'll be sleeping in here, my room's right across the hall, if you need me I'll be downstairs" Amy said walking out of the room and downstairs, Raven unpacked and went to bed totally tired. Raven woke up to a banging on the door downstairs which got louder Amy ran upstairs and into ravens room, raven got up and looked over to Amy who was locking the door "what's going on "raven asked rubbing her sleepy eyes, Amy looked at her freaked out "he followed us here" she said just as the door downstairs smashed and a howled rose around the house.


End file.
